Welcome to the Hellmouth
by Leigh Thorpe
Summary: "Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. Blah, blah, blah, I've heard this part before. Now are you gonna let me at that crossbow?" Regina let out a heavy sigh. "The Earth is doomed." AKA the Buffy AU no one asked for. EVENTUAL CapSwan
**Hey guys so this is just an idea that came to me. Lunchtime I had the idea and by dinner it was mostly written. This is the first fanfiction I've written in nearly a decade so I might be a little rusty. But yeah this is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer AU with Emma is the slayer. I will take a few plot points from Buffy but for the most part the storylines will be my own. This chapter and the next will probably be more like the show than anything else that happens. Also fair warning, this will end up being a Captain Swan fic but it'll take a while for Killian to be introduced. I have plans for him but a lot of other things will happen before he comes in. I'll try to keep it interesting for you though. ;)**

 **From now on author's notes will only be at the end of a chapter unless there's something important you need to know. Alright guys I hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _The shadow reached out, eyes burning._

 _Claws ripped their way through the door separating them from_ it _._

 _A heavy book slammed down on the counter. The word displayed on it making her blood run cold._

 _A stomach, swollen with pregnancy, being cradled by two bloody hands._

 _Someone holding her from behind in a lovers embrace. Lips working their way over her shoulder and up to her pulse point before biting down._

 _A giggle too filled with malevolence to be called childlike._

-x-x-x-

It took Emma a few seconds to figure out just what had jarred her from her sleep. The sound of her alarm going off on her side table soon silenced by the tired blonde clumsily reaching over to hit to offensive device, plastic casing straining under the pressure from the blow. Throwing back her sheet that suddenly felt far too constricting; Emma tried to remember her dream. Hard as she tried though, all she could recall was the deep sense of dread.

Her struggle to remember was cut short by her bedroom door opening and a head popping its way in. "Time to wake up Emma. Mary-Margaret has already started on breakfast." Emma's latest foster father, David Nolan, and his wife were annoyingly chipper in the morning. A sentiment Emma did not share. Groaning the teen grabbed a pillow and threw it in the direction of the door. A move apparently anticipated by David as the door shit before the projectile could find its target. His laughter was joined by his voice calling once more through the door. "Come on, it's the first day of school. Get excited!"

Footsteps retreated down the hall and Emma reluctantly pulled herself from the bed and moved to her wardrobe. Half of her stuff was still in boxes from the move, one in particular catching her off guard and almost causing her to face plant into yet another box. That would have been just what she needed, walking into her first day at Storybrooke High with half her face swollen and bruised.

A shower, fresh change of clothes, and only one more near-death experience later, Emma made her way down to the kitchen where Mary-Margaret had set up a veritable feast on the table. Though there wasn't much table left to see under all the plates. Sharing a look with David while his wife slid the last of the bacon onto a plate, the two shared a moment of kinship over their disbelief at the extreme the woman had gone to this morning. Obviously Emma wasn't the only one feeling nervous about the first day of school.

"Emma! Sit, sit! I made all your favourites." With the wide eyes and the bright smile directed right at her, Emma didn't have the heart to tell the woman that all she really felt like was coffee. And a lot of it.

So the three sat at the table, valiantly making attempts to get through at least a small chunk of the food. David and Emma listened politely as Mary-Margaret went into detail about her lesson plans for that day. Honestly the whole scene was still odd to Emma. She'd only been with the couple six months. Ever since she'd tried to steal their yellow bug and instead of pressing charges they had arranged to become her newest guardians. It was still hard for her to believe these people were real. They'd said they'd seen something in her, something good, but honestly Emma was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"—angry man but I think he's sweet in his own way. And there's a new librarian who's starting there today too, I tried talking to her but she didn't seem overly fond of me. I can't imagine why." Emma had zoned out on the rambling but David was still nodding along to his wife's words.

A glance to the clock hanging on the wall startled Mary-Margaret. She hurried Emma to go upstairs and brush her teeth and collect her books so that they could leave. They had to be at the high school, not only so that Mary-Margaret could get set up for the day, but also so Emma could meet with the principal. Before leaving the room she caught sight of Mary-Margaret and David sharing a few hushed words and a sweet kiss. The sight brought a bittersweet smile to Emma's lips before she hurried up the stairs to finish getting ready.

-x-x-x-

Sitting in front of Principal Spencer could only feel…inadequate. The mans suit was perfectly pressed, not a thing was out of place in the office, and he just had a way of looking at her like she was a bug he'd like to squash. If it weren't for Mary-Margaret sitting next to her Emma would have bailed first chance she got.

"Miss Swan given your record, both academic and criminal, I'm sure you can see why I have cause to be concerned over your attendance here."

Emma didn't even have a chance to defend herself before her foster mother was fixing the Principal with a stern look not often seen on the petite woman. "Mr Spencer while it is true Emma's past might not be completely innocent, since we have taken her in she has been working hard to turn everything around. She has become an exemplary student. As for that unfortunate business with the Humbert boy, all charges were dropped. Emma had nothing to do with that." After that outburst the room was quiet, no one knowing how to react to Mary-Margaret's outburst, not even the woman herself.

Finally Principal Spencer seemed to get his bearings and levelled them both with a look that was only a few shades shy of utter loathing. "Never the less, despite Mrs Nolan's passionate defence of your character, we _will_ be keeping a close eye on you Miss Swan. There will be no cutting class or other rule breaking. Am I understood."

Forcing a smile Emma gave the man a sarcastic salute before standing and collecting the sheets on the desk. Her class list, locker number, and a map. At least she wouldn't be completely lost.

Outside the office Mary-Margaret offered Emma one final good luck before hurrying off to prepare her classroom for the day. Steeling herself Emma took a deep breath. Normal school. Normal Life. _No_ weirdness. She could do this. That part of her life was behind her. With that thought in mind Emma started off to look for her first class.

-x-x-x-

Lunch found her sitting outside alone, not an unusual sight for her. Emma had never really been all the popular. Most kids tended to stay away for one reason or another. All through junior high she'd had the nickname 'little orphan emmie'. She'd never been so glad to move after that. In fact Emma had only ever really had two people she would consider friends, neither of them had worked out in the end. The less she reflected on them the better.

A shadow fell over her, causing Emma to look up. With the sun in her eyes it was hard to really make out who stood above her, but there were definitely two distinct shapes.

"You're in our spot." Figure 1 said and was immediately elbowed in the side by Figure 2.

"I think what Ruby here means to say is, do you mind if we sit with you?" Figure 2 certainly sounded sincere. Figure 2, or Ruby, hadn't even bothered to wait for Emma's response and was sitting down across from here. With a half hearted 'go ahead' gesture from Emma Figure 1 joining them on the ground. "Thanks. I'm Belle. That one over there is Ruby. Forgive her lack of manners, I have my suspicions that she was raised by wild animals."

Ruby made an indignant noise and reached over to swat at Belle. "I'm telling Granny you're less than impressed with her parenting techniques. See if you get that free slice of cherry pie then." After that her gaze snapped once more to Emma. Feeling like she was under a microscope Emma shifted and had to stop herself from snapping and asking the girl what her problem was. After a full minute Ruby's face transformed from its look of concentration to a grin. "You pass. So you're the new girl right? Well I mean obviously or else I'd recognise you. So what's your life story?"

For the second time Belle went to reprimand her friend but Emma broke in before she could. "I'm Emma. My life story isn't really that interesting. Lived in Boston, now I'm here."

"I would kill to live in Boston. Pretty sure Granny would have a heart attack if I tried to go though. Well, welcome to Storybrooke. The most boring town on Earth. When you've found yourself crying over the lack of anything to do you'll be a true local." Well her penchant for the over dramatics certainly matched her fashion sense. If Emma had come back to the house with bright red streaks in her hair like what Ruby was sporting David would have thrown a fit.

A long suffering sigh came from Belle, Emma could guess this wasn't the first time Ruby had ranted against the small town. "Ignore her. It's really not that bad here. There's plenty to do if you know where to look."

Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion across the lawn. A boy, Emma would guess a freshman judging by his size, had tripped while a crowd of boys in varsity jackets had been passing. From the way the boy was trying to hide behind his mop of dark brown hair she doubted whatever the older students were saying to the boy was especially kind. Emma was tempted to go over and punch the one who looked to be leading the others in the face. Lord knew she was strong enough. The only thing that stopped her was the promise she'd made to the Nolans. She'd promised she'd make this work, she wouldn't act out.

"Fucking Mendell." Ruby hissed. Belle tried to chide her, but it came out half hearted. Apparently even sweet Belle, because honestly there was no other word for Belle than sweet, couldn't find it in herself to be mad at Ruby's words. She did however attempt to change the subject.

"So how're you liking school so far?"

Emma gave a shrug, dragging her eyes away from where the boy was now skulking away. Schools were pretty much the same wherever she went. She'd been to enough of them. "It's alright. Although my Math teacher threw a fit when I didn't have the text book. And I'll have to catch up in History since my last school covered different material so I'm a little behind."

At that Emma saw Belle perk up, practically vibrating as an idea came to her. "I could help. I mean, I'm usually in the library after school anyway working on homework. Ruby works at her Grandmothers diner most days so I'm always free. And you can pick up all the books you'll need for your other classes there too. Saves having to buy them." The girl was just so energetic and excited about the idea of helping her that Emma didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, that sounds great. I think I'll head to the library now though. I have Spanish next period so I'd better pick up my books now. But I'll see you this afternoon?" A tiny hint of doubt crept into her voice. A part of her feeling like this was some form of hazing for the new girl. Make plans, then ditch her, leaving her feeling like an idiot.

The wide smiles that adorned both the other girls faces did help set her at ease though. It was Ruby who answered her though. "This one will never turn down a chance to get her nerd on with someone. By the end of your little study session you'll know more than you want to. Trust me." This sparked an outburst from Belle trying to defend her love of learning, but Ruby continued on as if nothing had happened. "And after I get off work you have to come _hang_ out at The Rabbit Hole with us."

Okay, now Emma was lost. "The Rabbit Hole?"

"Oh, it's this all ages club. But if you have the girls on display the bartenders are usually pretty good about not bothering with ID." That led to Belle muttering that led to Ruby not only getting her drinks, but usually for free, which had Emma desperately trying to smother her laughter. Ruby herself had a smug expression. " _Anyway_ , there's not a lot to do in this town but The Rabbit Hole is one of the few fun things. If Belle and I aren't at each other's houses we're usually there or at Granny's. So you in?"

It took Emma about three seconds to make up her mind. "I'm in."

"Awesome!" Ruby actually leaned forward to give Emma a hug. The girl had no boundaries. "I think you're gonna fit in just fine with us Ems. Give me your number, that way I can text you anything you need to know. Or you know, if I get bored in English. Mr Clark can put anyone to sleep when he talks."

The three girls all exchanged numbers before Emma headed off to find the library before the bell rang. So far, so good. She was actually fitting in. Then again this was Storybrooke, the town was pretty much the picture perfect small town. What could go wrong?

-x-x-x-

Finding the library wasn't too hard, apparently she'd already walked past earlier that morning without noticing. There wasn't anyone inside as she walked in, Emma expected they were all taking advantage of the sunshine outside. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the list of text books she needed before looking around for the librarian.

She was walking past through the stacks when a voice from behind startled her. "Can I help you?"

Spinning around Emma came face to face with a stern looking woman in a tailored pant suit carrying three particularly heavy looking books. Even money says: librarian. "Hi. I'm Emma Swan. I was looking for some, well, books. I'm new."

Dark eyes narrowed as they took her in. "Miss Swan?"

"Good guess." Emma's voice gave away some surprise. Then she realised, small town. "Guess there aren't that many new kids."

"Actually my son just started here too. But the two of you are, to my knowledge, the only new students. And since you are without a doubt not my son, I made an informed leap. I'm Ms Mills. The librarian. I was informed you would be coming, one moment please." The woman brushed past Emma, past the front desk, and into the back room. Emma guessed Mary-Margaret had told her about Emma. She had mentioned meeting her at breakfast this morning. Maybe Emma had been a conversation opener since the two women both apparently had children starting there.

Well it certainly made it easier on Emma. "Great. So I'm gonna need Perspectives on 20th Century—"

"I know what you're after." The librarian cut in, walking out of the back room and dropping a book onto the desk separating them. It was not a book usually found in a school library. It was not a book that could usually be found in _any_ library. The single word on the front cover caused Emma to freeze, sheer terror gripping her.

 _ **VAMPYR**_

This was not happening. Emma had left all that behind in Boston. It wasn't possible that they'd found her again, it just wasn't. This wasn't her life anymore.

Backing away a few steps Emma tried to keep the abject fear from her voice as she looked up to the expectant look on Ms Mills' face. "That's not what I'm looking for."

For the first time the librarians smooth composure broke, replaced instead by confusion. "Are you certain?"

"More than."

The confusion was gone and the mask of cool indifference was back. "Apologies. That was my mistake it seems." Ms Mills leaned down to store the heavy tome under the desk for the time being. "So what was it you sai—"

By that point Emma was already rushing out the door. She brushed by a smaller boy with messy brown hair and muttered a rushed apology without stopping. She was _never_ going back to that library again.

-x-x-x-

That afternoon Emma did not meet Belle at the library like they had discussed, and instead walked with her and Ruby to Granny's diner. The woman herself was a take-no-nonsense sort and Emma had been half afraid that the older woman would take one look at her and tell Ruby that she was forbidden from hanging out with her, instead she'd seemed to immediately accept the new change in her granddaughters friend dynamic, even shouting Emma her fist basket of onion rings. All in all it had thrown Emma for a loop. She'd honestly though Mary-Margaret and David were the only ones who accepted people into their lives to readily.

For the next three hours Belle and Emma had worked to get her caught to where she wasn't falling behind, all the while Ruby came over to them roughly every twenty minutes to chat, much to the ire of Granny. By seven the three parted way, all agreeing to go home and change before meeting back up at The Rabbit Hole.

When she did get home Mary-Margaret was beyond ecstatic that Emma had made friends so easily. Even went so far as to sing Belle's praises to David, apparently she'd had the studious student in one of her classes. Really David was the only one who had issue with Emma going out that night. "I'm not sure. For a small town Storybrooke is surprisingly lively at night. And it's a week night."

At the protective tone Emma couldn't help but melt a little inside, not that she'd ever let either of the Nolans know she like the concern. So this was what it was like to have parents. "I'll be fine. My homework is already done, it's only a few blocks, and I'll be home by eleven. If anything did happen I have that handy mace that you gave me. Seriously, you don't have to worry." Not to mention a few other tricks up her sleeve, but the less David and Mary-Margaret knew about that the better.

"I still don't know. I'd feel better if I at least dropped you off, I'm headed in for my shift soon anyway." He was already flicking his keys around his fingers anxiously.

"Because nothing screams cool kid like getting dropped off in a police cruiser. I just met these people, I kinda want them to keep liking me." Emma deadpanned. She doubted Ruby and Belle would care about the fact that her foster dad was a cop, but she wasn't taking any chances.

David let out a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't win this one. With Emma he'd learnt to choose his battles. A lifetime in and out of the system had made her stubborn to be sure. If he pushed to hard her walls would snap back up and three had only recently fallen into a nice rhythm in their lives. "Okay fine. But don't forget the mace and I want a text when you get to the club, when you leave, and when you get home. Deal?"

"Deal." Emma agreed before rushing upstairs to her room. She only had another twenty minutes before she was meant to meet up with the other two.

Never in her life had she thought she would come to find herself agonising over _this_ decision: what to wear? Normally Emma was a jeans and combat boots type of girl. What did someone even wear to a club? She was tossing up between a blue sundress – curtsey of Mary-Margaret – or a slinky black top her old friend Lily had given, or more likely stolen, her on her fourteenth birthday. With only ten minutes left to get there Emma went with the top, it was maybe a little too tight now but if she paired it with her red leather jacket it shouldn't look like she should be working a corner. Not wanting to bother with her hair she just threw it into a high ponytail as she ran down the stairs. Emma made sure to call out to Mary Margaret that she was leaving, knowing that the older woman would be sending a message off to David that she was doing so.

The residential side of Storybrooke was already quiet by this time of night. It was so different from the city, she hadn't even lived inner city but the streets had never been this, well, dead. In the five minutes only two cars passed as she walked but eventually she could see life up ahead. Emma passed by Granny's and could see the business was good.

It was just two more blocks to the address Ruby had texted her when Emma started to feel it. Then she heard it, footsteps falling just a half second out of time from her own. Once she paused and looked around, nothing, before starting forward again. Moving into an alleyway, Emma hoped that she would look like someone just hoping to take a short cut. But as soon as she was out of sight Emma looked around to take in her surroundings. Dumpsters, a few trash cans, and above her a metal pipe running across the alley. That would work. With skill that would put an Olympian to shame, Emma jumped and into one fluid movement pulled herself up into a handstand above the pipe. Thank god it had taken her weight.

Only a few seconds after a figure moved into the alley. Their steps were slow and measured and she could see their face looking side to side, scanning the area in front of him. Unfortunately it was too dark to make out much more than the fact that she was indeed being followed and it was a man. As soon as he'd passed beneath her, Emma shifted her centre of gravity, falling in a perfect arch until her feet connected with the stranger knocking him forward off his feet. Landing she made her way over quickly, foot pushing down on his chest to stop him from getting back up on his feet. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Following you? Got a pretty big opinion of yourself there don't you?" Wrong answer. If Emma had been a normal girl maybe she would have bought it. But she knew when she was being followed, it was one of the things that had kept her alive so long. Apparently her expression gave away her sentiments cause the guy below her rolled his eyes and moved his hands up to pillow his head from the pavement below. He could have been sun-tanning on the beach for all his position gave away. "Okay look, I know what you're probably thinking. But don't worry, I won't bite."

For a few seconds Emma took him in. She'd always been good a ferreting out lies, and her instincts were telling her that he was telling the truth. They'd been wrong before though. Never the less she released her foot from his chest and backed up a few steps. Although she did maintain a defensive posture. He attacked and she'd be ready to kick his ass. "So you know who I am."

The man laughed at that as he pushed himself off, hands brushing off the dirt and whatever else had clung to his clothes from the ground below. "I know who you are. Thought you'd be taller, or buffer if I'm gonna be honest." His head tilted as he worked out a kink in his neck. "You've got a mean kick though."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do." The stranger replied without missing a beat.

Why is it anyone connected with this part of her life could never just give a straight answer? Everyone was always so damn vague. "Oh so you want a bubble bath with Chris Hemsworth too? Hate to say it friend but of the two of us I think I have the better shot."

He looked annoyed. Good. Now they were in the same boat. "No. I want them dead, all of them."

Oh for the love of God. "Sorry wrong answer. What I _really_ want more than anything is to be left alone." Pushing past him Emma made to leave the alley, she was already running late as it was now. She so did not have time to be dealing with all of this.

"Are you this naïve as to think that's actually an option? You're living on top of the mouth of hell. And it's about to open."

What? "What?"

The stranger let out a huff of laughter at her cluelessness. She wanted to punch him, that was an option right? "I'd suggest you take that up with your watcher. Just know that you won't be able to run, not from this. You're in it, whether you like it or not." And there was the doom and gloom she really hadn't missed. The whole 'Chosen One' thing really didn't work for Emma, she didn't like having her choices taken away. The man reached into one of the large outer pockets of his coat before pulling out a small velvet box and tossing it to her. "You need to be ready."

"For what?" She asked.

There was that half smile that refused to leave his lips. "You'll see." And there he went being vague again.

If she'd met him another time she might have thought he was cute, unfortunately him trying to drag her back into this mess was getting on her nerves. "Who are you?" Emma asked, because apparently that's all she could do. She asked while he avoided answers like a pro. Emma had not missed feeling this in the dark at all.

"A friend." He was the one to make for the exit this time, stalking past her.

She was tempted to call back that she already had enough friends, or at least potential friends, but held her tongue. Until she knew more she didn't want to engage him. Once again she repeated to herself that she was trying to ignore this part of her life. Looking down to the box he had thrown her, Emma's curiosity won out. Opening it carefully her eyes widened at what lay inside. A cross. It was simple in design, but it looked sturdy. Something like this must have cost a fair bit.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a text from Belle asking where she was and that Ruby and she were waiting outside the club for her. "Crap." Putting the small box into her jacket pocket, Emma rushed towards The Rabbit Hole not wanting to make the others wait too much longer.

-x-x-x-

The place was a lot cooler than Emma had been expecting. It wasn't overly crowded with speakers blaring out the latest Top 40 hits so loud no one could hear themselves think. There was a live band playing to an audience in one section, another section with pool tables and a few dart boards set up, and the back area and upper floor were sporting some pretty comfortable looking couches.

Sure enough Ruby managed to score the three of them drinks with no effort at all and the three of them made their way up onto the balcony upstairs. Amazingly they were able to find a table and pull together three stools without much of a hassle.

The three passed the time alternating between telling stories about past exploits – ninety percent of which were either ruby getting into trouble or Belle getting into trouble because of Ruby, Emma managed to tell a few that didn't reveal a whole lot about her past – or looking down on the people below and trying to guess their stories. Perhaps the game was slightly rigged considering the two locals actually knew a majority of the people, but they still played along, coming up with outlandish tales that had the others cracking up.

"Okay that guy."

Emma frowned trying to follow Ruby's finger to where she was pointing. "You mean Liberace?" Ruby hummed her acknowledgement so Emma tried to focus on the fashion victim dancing below. Head tilted an answer came to her, one she definitely didn't like. The clothes, the dancing, even the way his hair was combed didn't just scream that it was out of date, it screamed _he_ was out of date. Not here, not now.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Belle's soft voice brought her back and she turned to find both her friends looking at her strangely. Apparently she'd been quiet for too long.

Clearing her throat she plastered on a grin and shrugged. "Raised in an underground bunker since the eighties, hasn't caught up with the modern age yet."

The look Ruby was levelling at her was unnerving. "Isn't that a Brendan Fraser movie?"

Emma laughed. "I have no idea." She looked down and saw the man in question making his way out of the club with a girl. An uneasy feeling settled in her gut and she had to fight to keep it down. Normal life. Normal night. Normal girl. Normal was the watchword.

-x-x-x-

At quarter to eleven Belle declared that she had to be home or her father would start to worry. Ruby complained and tried to convince her to stay a bit longer, but Emma backed up the younger of the duo by saying it was time for her to start heading out too. They were outside pulling on their coats when a scream sounded from the side of The Rabbit Hole.

Instinctively Emma rushed towards the disturbance, ignoring the surprised called of Belle and Ruby. Rounding the corner it wasn't hard to see what had caused the noise. Two girls were crouched near the side exit, one sobbing as the other tried to calm her down. "What's wrong?" Emma asked as she neared them. The calmer of the two looked up and raised a shaky hand to point to the other side of the dumpster that was currently blocked from Emma's vision.

With shaking steps she moved until she'd seen what the other girl had. There, propped up against the side of the dumpster like some demented doll, sat a body. Not just any body either, one Emma recognised. Not from school or from walking around town since they'd moved here, no Emma recognised her from just an hour prior. Remembered watching her walk out of the club with eighties boy. The guilt was back and this time there would be no pushing it away. She could have done something. This girl was dead because of her. Because she hadn't wanted to mess up her life. Emma felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh my god." Belle. Emma turned and saw her two friends basically holding each other up. "I-I'll call the police." Tiny, sweet Belle was the one who was coping, pulling Ruby aside so that the body was out of their line of sight.

There was one thing Emma had to do before she could move away too though. She needed to check. Gritting her teeth she turned her gaze back to the horrible sight. The base of the girls' throat was all but torn away, that spoke of her attackers hunger. But it was her mouth that drew Emma's focus. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust enough to the dim lighting but what she saw offered a small bit of relief. There was no blood on the girls lips. Well that was a small mercy at least.

Moving away Emma made her way back over to where Belle and Ruby were standing, and where the hysterical girl and her friend had joined them. Belle told her that the police were on their way and after the no one spoke a word. The five sat in relative silence, the crying girls sobs had faded into the occasional hiccup.

When the police cruiser pulled up Emma jumped at the sound of her name being called. "EMMA!" Sure enough, David jumped out of the passenger seat and rushed over to where the blonde was leaning against the building. In seconds she was swept into a hug that she had neither the strength nor the desire to break away from. "I heard the call, a girl fitting your description."

Emma wanted to cry, David had been worried about her. Add just one more thing to her guilt, she'd made David Nolan lose his cool. After a few more moment of holding her David pulled away and turned to his partner who had already begun talking to the other girls. Everyone politely ignoring the Nolan/Swan mini family meltdown. Over the next twenty minutes statements were taken from all five girls, while a second patrol car had arrived to cordon off the area. The Rabbit Hole was forced to close early for the night and the names of everyone had to be gathered.

Emma and Ruby sat on the curb, silently watching everything go down. Belle's father had come to get her when he'd gotten the call about what had happened but David had promised Granny he would drive Ruby home once he could leave the scene.

The drive home was silent. David's partner had stayed back at the scene while David himself was excused so that he could be with Emma. When they dropped Ruby off she pulled Emma into a bone crunching hug, promising to see her at school before running to her front door where Granny was waiting.

Arriving home was the worst. Mary-Margaret hadn't even waited for the two of them to come inside, she'd just rushed out in her pretty floral pyjamas and pulled them both in for a hug. Emma was sure she'd been hugged more today than she had over the rest of her life.

Mumbling that she wanted to go to sleep Emma had made for the stairs. Behind her Mary-Margaret had opened her mouth to stop her, wanting to talk about what had happened, but Emma would forever be grateful to David for stopping her and telling her to give the teen some time.

Up in her room Emma hadn't even had the energy to get changed. She'd just stripped down to her underwear and crawled under the covers. Only then when she felt shielded from the world did she let her tears fall. The guilt that had been building over the last few hours came to a head and Emma could do nothing but let it out.

It was her fault. She should have stepped in. She should have done something. She shouldn't have kept denying who she was.

One thing was for sure, she needed to talk to Ms Mills again. She needed to know what was going in this town. Emma had to make it right.

* * *

 **First chapter guys, what do you think? Any feedback positive or negative (within reason) is very much appreciated!**


End file.
